


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Hug

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [122]
Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters: Steve the Hat/James the Jacket.</p><p>Steve gets a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Hug




End file.
